The use of acidic cleaning compositions containing organic water-soluble synthetic detergents, solvents, and/or detergent builders for bathroom cleaning tasks are known. However, such compositions are not usually capable of providing superior hard surface cleaning for all of the soils encountered in a bathroom.
The object of the present invention is to provide detergent compositions which provide good cleaning for all of the usual hard surface cleaning tasks found in the bathroom including the removal of hard-to-remove soap scum and hard water deposits.